1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to requirements engineering in information processing systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, it is difficult to elicit formal software requirements from end-users. For example, most software requirements tend to be captured in an informal manner in an unstructured document. This makes it difficult to concisely describe the requirements, to communicate the requirements to an IT or development team precisely, and then, to verify that the requirements have indeed been met by the developed IT artifacts.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique of eliciting formal software requirements from end-users.